


Seventeen

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Blackpink Smuts [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Lisoo, Smut, Underage Lisa, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Lalisa had always like older women.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Blackpink Smuts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> no actual penetration. underage!lisa

Lalisa has always wanted older women. The older, the better. She have notice this when she was fifteen and her friend, Chaeyoung's older sister Alice who was already twenty-five pulled her into a hug after saving her from her bullies.

Alice had a one month daughter then, and the feeling of her breast that seemed bigger than before against her, she nuzzled it wanting to feel it, feeling herself harden in her pants.

Now at seventeen, she hadn't been with anyone. She had never had sex with anyone so she can be as what the people calls and shames 'virgin'.

It's not like she doesn't like the idea of sex, she loves it, though she haven't found the right woman yet.

She had went down a woman once or twice, but she was not one bit satisfied of it. They were young and she hated the thought of it.

Now in her bedroom, watching porn, she continued to stroke herself, focusing on the woman's dripping hole being fucked by two dicks. The woman was screaming and fuck, the maturity of her voice... goddamn it.

She fasten her pace, feeling herself so close.

She came, but that wasn't enough. She needed someone right now. Someone who would abuse her little cock, not letting her cum and even fucking her ass with a strap-on.

She came again at the thought, falling on her pillows and paused the video.

She stood up, seeing the time. Again, she's late for her shift.

She hurried to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before putting on a black t-shirt and gray jogger sweats, deciding to go with a low-top shoes.

She combs her hair before going to straighten out her bangs and smiled at her reflection. She had never felt hideous.

She wonders what it would be like to have an older woman who appreciates you and even rough, whispers sweet nothings in your ears during sex. Fuck, she's hard again. She lets her hard-on be as she hurried out of her shared apartment with Chaeyoung.

She arrives at the club, thankfully.

She puts on her uniform before taking her shift on the counter with Chaeyoung.

"You're late again? I'm already sticking out my neck for you faking a birth certificate and all just so you could work here. Don't get fired." Chaeyoung said, serving a customer his margarita.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just a traffic, that's all." Lisa excused, taking an order from a customer who gave a sly look.

She thought, 'ew'. Why would guys even be interested in her when it's pretty obvious she only likes girls?

Well she did experience with Jungkook guy in junior high that he would fuck her into heterosexuality. Big revelation for him after finding out she had a dick. That was fun.

She ignored the man and simply handed him what he ordered and he smiled, slipping a note in her hand. And she got the chills. Definitely not the good kind.

So when the guy was out of sight, she threw the note in the trash, not even bothering what kind of flirty note the young man had wrote and went back to her work.

"Two orders of Tequila Smash, please." She heard a raspy voice and she immediately lifted her head to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes and she swallowed down on her own saliva at how gorgeous the woman was.

Definitely around her thirties, she examined.

"Uhm... excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, can I take your order instead?" Chaeyoung said, noticing the two and nuzzled Lisa's shoulder to snap her out of it.

"No... I'd like this cutie to take my order instead. Or can I just take you out instead cutie pie?" She leaned over to Lisa, dangerously close.

Lalisa nodded her head, unconsciously swallowing hard on her own saliva.

"I'll wait for when your shift ends." The woman bats her eyelashes, turning to Chaeyoung, "I'll just have two orders of Tequila smash." before turning to Lisa again. "And by the way, I'm Jisoo." She looks down at the girl's name tag. "Lisa. Cute name for a beautiful woman." She hummed.

When Chaeyoung served her order, she smiled, "see you later, princess." She said before walking away with her drinks, disappearing in the crowd.

"What just happened, Chaeyoung?" She asked, finally snapping out of her daze.

"Besides getting a date from a beautiful woman, someone is definitely going to jail." She commented.

"Wha...."

"You're still seventeen, Lisa. Did you forget? Right, I just reminded you."

Lalisa just nodded, already excited for when her shift ends.

\-----

"I'll take it from here, Liz." Nayeon said and Lalisa nodded before walking towards the bathroom. When she was walking out, she was pulled into a corner and pushed against the wall.

It's Jisoo.

"Hey, kitten. I was getting bored and wondered when your shift ends... can I take you out now?" The woman asked, licking down on her earlobe before taking it between her lips and lightly sucks on it.

Lalisa moaned shakily, feeling her pants tighten. "I'm- I just finished my shift..." she said, moaning when the woman grinds against her crotch, unaware of her growing appendage.

"Then I guess I can take you home now, can I baby?" The woman rasped, groping her butt cheek and she released a moan, nodding her head desperately.

"Good, then. Follow me, kitten." And she followed all the way to the parking area.

By the looks of the car, even when she was pulled in the passenger's seat, the girl was loaded.

"Don't feel too intimidated, honey." The woman said and starts to take off her top. The woman immediately latched on her neck, feeling Jisoo's hands trying to undo the clip of her bra and she succeeded.

God, Lalisa had never felt more exposed... but she kinda likes it.

"God, you're beautiful, sweet thing." Jisoo muttered under her breath as she removes her clothes as well.

"Y-you too, uhm... miss." Lalisa muttered, swallowing down as stares intently at the girl's breast, wanting to take one nipple between her lips, but she snapped out of her daze when she felt the girl's hands on her pants, unbuckling her belt.

"W-wait.." She said, pushing the girl's hands away, not sure if it's okay to fuck her after just rejecting her.

"What's wrong, babe? Do you not trust me? I can let you see my test results and all. I don't fuck and leave. I'm clean. I want you now and for a long time, Lisa. If that's okay with you." The woman said, her voice sincere, her eyes too.

"Sorry... it's just that..." She trailed off, unbuckling her belt, showing her bulge.

Jisoo widened her eyes at the sight and Lisa never wanted to hide herself and never shower herself again. "I-is that...?"

"I had this from birth. My mom and dad thought... even my doctor that I was boy but as I grew up I developed breasts and you know, looked like a girl instead of a boy. I'm intersex. I'm sorry if this disgusts you-" She was cut off by the older woman.

"I'm not disgusted by it, babe. I'm just surprised. I've never met a girl with a penis before, but I could definitely get used seeing you." She smiled, smiling as she tug on the girl's batman boxers, meeting the girl's eyes and waits for an approval.

Lalisa nodded and Jisoo proceeded to pull down the girl's boxer. Her cock sprung from its cage, slapping on her lower belly.

It wasn't that big, but it was definitely beautiful- Jisoo thought.

"You're beautiful, baby." Jisoo commented, taking the girl's cock around her hand, stroking it.

"T-thank you. Y-you're b-beautiful too, miss. So beautiful." She said, her breath hitched when the girl pushed her thumb against the girl's slit.

"You want me to suck you, babe?" Jisoo asked, eyes dark from lust.

"Y-yes, please." The girl nodded.

"Then you have to eat me out first, babe." The girl smiled, spreading her legs, showing her arousal.

If Lisa's heartbeat was drumming, now it was poking every now and then out of her chest.

Fucking hell. Jisoo was beautiful and was hers.

She leaned down, on her knees. Just looking at the girl's arousal has her feeling close already. And when she traced her lips on the girl's inner thighs, smelling the girl's arousal. Fucking hell.

She traced soft kisses below the girl's tummy before leaning down to run her tongue up the girl's slit.

"Fuck, that's it, baby." The woman encouraged her, pushing her in more.

Jisoo was biting her bottom lip as they looked into each other eyes.

Lalisa wanted to look back to the girl's pussy to focus on making her feel good but Jisoo held her chin, "Look at me while you eat me out, honey."

And so she followed, thrusting her tongue in and out of her slit, maintaining a perfect eye contact.

"I'm coming. You better- fuck... take it all." Jisoo says, rubbing her slit against the woman's tongue.

And she came. Lisa took it all, continuing to suck hardly into the woman's slit even being crushed between Jisoo's thighs, letting the woman hit multiple orgasms.

"Fuck, you were so good. Where did you learn to do that?" Jisoo asked, pulling the girl in a chase kiss, tasting herself.

"I-I've go down to women once or twice." Lalisa answered, still hungry for more. And Jisoo was the same, whatever the younger woman could offer. She wants all of her.

"Now I think I promised someone a blowjob?" Jisoo teased, wrapping her hand around the girl's cock.

"Ah-nggg." Lalisa moaned, gripping on her own thighs.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jisoo asked, concerned as she continued to stroke the girl.

"I just.. I haven't been touched there by anyone but myself." She confessed, goosebumps on her skin as the woman continued to stroke her.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be gentle with you. We're gonna have a safe word, okay? For now we'll use colors, we'll decide on everything else later on. Green for go, orange for slow, and red for stop. Got it?" She asked and Lisa nodded her head, understanding. "Okay, baby. I'm gonna start now." She said before leaning down, taking the tip in her mouth, teasing the slit with her tongue, making the younger let out soft mewling sounds.

"What does green stand for, baby?" She asked, tracing her kisses down the length, running her tongue back up underside her member.

"Go." She gripped harder into her thigh, nails digging into her own skin, surely gonna leave crescent shaped mark.

"And what does orange stand for?" She asked, massaging the girl's balls, lightly sucking every now and then on the girl's fat cock.

"Slow." She answered, taking the woman's hair in her grip but was slapped away.

"I will not punish you for that since we haven't list down our rules yet. And what does red stand for, pet?" The woman asked. Lalisa shivered at the nickname, feeling so submissive and small in front of the older woman.

"Stop." She answered, closing her eyes as she felt her climax coming close. "I'm coming, miss."

"What's my name?" Jisoo asked, removing her mouth from the girl's tip, making Lisa whimper.

"Jisoo?" She asked and the woman pinched her tip, making her jolt forward in pain mixed with pleasure.

"Wrong answer. Try again."

"Mistress?" And the woman took her tip back in her mouth, taking all the girl's cock. She was not that big in length. If Jisoo measured her, she was just around three inch when not aroused and four when she is. But it was thick, and she loved every single of the younger woman.

Lalisa couldn't contain her moans anymore, screaming her mistress' name in the middle of the parking lot.

"C-can I come in your mouth, mistress?" She asked, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

The woman nodded, bobbing her head, continuing to suck off the girl and Lalisa couldn't take it anymore and let herself go in the woman's mouth.

Jisoo swallowed the woman's cum down, licking around her lips for some more. "You taste amazing, honey."


End file.
